


stop;

by MistyMoon



Series: (almost) dead (almost) poets [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, also he's trans if it's hard to tell, also its semi/anyone of your choosing, but i wrote this w ushisemi in mind, its implied but just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not sure it matters anymore; it hasn't for a while. Sometimes it feels like you're living for them and not for you.<br/>Maybe that's why they're always the one telling you to live.<br/>Maybe that's why you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop;

**Author's Note:**

> right i wanted to write the dream concept fic ive been wanting to write since forever but then i was like let me write semi's character study first (which contains more trigger warnings than this fic lmao) but then i was in middle of class and this happened (short af bc i had writers block lmao)  
> so basically the adap series is me trying to completely ruin semi eita both emotionally and mentally :D  
> @all of my friends: im sorry omg

There's no point.  
You're not his boyfriend anymore. You're not their setter anymore. Soon, you're not going to be their child anymore.  
_There's no point._  
They needed you before he took your place. They needed you before they lost.  
They don't anymore  
He loved you. He wanted you. He made you feel like all of the above and more wasn't true. He loved you with every part of himself.  
He doesn't anymore.  
They cared about you. They worried about your safety. About whether you were alive or not.  
They don't anymore.  
He still calls you his little girl sometimes.  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
Nothing does.  
You're not sure it ever did.  
(it never did. you just pretended it did so you could feel like you weren't living without a reason. like you weren't living _just because_.)  
There's no point.


End file.
